1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tone characteristics-conversion determining apparatus, a tone characteristics-conversion determining method, and a tone characteristics-conversion determining program that determine tone characteristics-conversion for use in converting tone characteristics.
2. Related Art
An image processing apparatus for adjusting characteristics, such as tone characteristics, of a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal panel, has been known. For example, JP-A-9-304840 discloses a method for adjusting tone characteristics of a liquid crystal display panel by using a conversion table which is generated by using relationships between driving data of the liquid crystal display panel and the amount of transmitted light of the liquid crystal display panel. Also, JP-A-2002-300371 discloses a method that includes linearizing image data by performing inverse gamma correction and using the linearized image data to perform image processing. In addition, a method for separately calculating tone characteristics for red, green, and blue is described in a document entitled “IEC61966-3 Multimedia systems and equipment Colour measurement and management Part3: Equipment using cathode ray tubes”. Accurately, this document does not disclose any correction method but simply describes a tone-characteristic calculating method.
In recent years, image display apparatuses hereinafter referred to as “multiprimary-color display apparatuses”) that display images by using four or more primary colors (hereinafter referred to as “multiprimary colors”) have been used. The above documents include no description of a method for appropriately adjusting tone characteristics of image data. In particular, tone characteristics cannot be appropriately adjusted for multiprimary-color image data.